


Therefore Is Winged Cupid Painted Blind

by imaginary_golux



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [53]
Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Modern Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 11:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12529924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Prompt 27: Blind dateSteve doesn't know why Etta has insisted on setting him up on a blind date, but she wasverydetermined, so here he is. Surely this will be a relatively uneventful interlude.Right?Prompt and beta by my Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw.





	Therefore Is Winged Cupid Painted Blind

“Etta, I really don’t think this is necessary,” Steve says into his phone as the hostess leads him back through the crowded tables.

“Diana’s new in town and needs a friend, and you’ll like her,” Etta replies smugly. “And in any case it’ll do you good to meet a woman you can’t charm just by batting your pretty blue eyes at her, dear.”

“Aw, you think my eyes are pretty?” Steve teases, and then the hostess opens the door to a private room and Steve takes a step in and stops dead in the doorway, staring. “Uh.”

“Be nice to Diana, dear,” Etta says, clearly _very_ amused.

“I think you think I have more charm than I do,” Steve croaks, and hangs up, still staring at the _stunningly_ beautiful woman standing at the window, looking out at the city.

The woman turns away from the window, holding out her hand, as Steve slips the phone into his pocket. “Diana Prince,” she says, voice low and sweet and compelling. Steve wants to listen to her for hours. Her eyes seem to see into his very soul.

“Steve Trevor,” he says, taking her hand and feeling his eyes go wide at the strength of her grip. And then his eyes go even _wider_ as the memories come cascading over him, an entire lifetime he’s forgotten he ever lived, the war and Themyscira and dying to give Diana time to save the world. It’s only the firm grip of Diana’s hand on his that keeps him upright. “Oh my _god_.”

“Steve,” Diana says, starting to smile. “Etta said you did not remember me.”

“I didn’t, until just now,” Steve says dazedly. He can’t look away from those beautiful eyes. “What were you going to do if I hadn’t remembered?”

“Woo you and win you again,” Diana says, grinning.

“That...would not have been hard,” Steve admits, swaying towards her a little. “I think _any_ incarnation of me would fall in love with you on sight. God knows I’ve done it twice now.”

Diana’s smile widens. “I was rather looking forward to wooing you again,” she murmurs.

“Well then,” says Steve, feeling a broad grin spread across his face. “I should hate to deprive you of any pleasure. By all means, woo away.”

“I think I shall,” Diana says, and pulls him gently forward into a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So Best Beloved and I are doing an October ficlet challenge. We each generated a list of pairings we'd be willing to write and a list of prompts we wanted the other person to write, and then traded prompts lists without knowing what the other person's pairing lists were. We'll be doing a ficlet each every day in October. Should be fun!
> 
> I am, as ever, imaginarygolux on tumblr.


End file.
